El mundo aún es hermoso
by SaintSeleene
Summary: "Aunque no lo puedas ver, el mundo sigue siendo hermoso." One-Shot


**Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a su respectiva dueña.**

* * *

Nike despertó al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su rostro, como una caricia, como el aliento de su amado. Giró un poco sobre la cama, desperezándose, disfrutando un rato más de las suaves sedas que la envolvían y la llamaban a seguir durmiendo. Hizo caso omiso de esa llamada y estiró sobre si para alcanzar la campanilla que descansaba sobre el buró; ante el musical sonido de ella se abrieron las puertas de su habitación y las doncellas entraron apresuradas.

"Buen día, princesa Nike. Hoy es un día precioso."

"Puedo notarlo, Ranra. Creo que por fin me he acostumbrado a estos magníficos días soleados" sonrió hacia ellas.

"Sunya, ¿podrías preparar mi baño?"

"¡Por supuesto, princesa!"

Una hora después, Nike se encontraba sentada pacientemente, mientras la doncella Mikia cepillaba su cabello.

"¡Se ve tan hermosa! Este vestido le sienta perfectamente."

"¿De verdad?" Nike volteó hacia el espejo.

"¡Claro! Después de todo, es del mismo color de sus ojos... ¡Listo! He terminado de peinarla."

Su cabello, recogido en una coleta de tirabuzones, se sentía de alguna forma más ligero.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y entró.

"Nike, ¿estás lista?" Livi se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al verla. No pudo evitar pensar que el vestido de Nike, confeccionado en seda verde, la hacía parecer una ninfa del bosque.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?" bromeó ella.

Él se acercó paso a paso y, tomando su mano, depositó un beso en ella. "Hoy estás realmente encantadora..."

Nike se sonrojó profundamente, sin encontrar palabras para responder. Después de unos segundos, Livi carraspeó y dio un pasó atrás, pero sin soltarla. "Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy" y la guió hasta la puerta, agradeciendo a las doncellas su trabajo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Nike, al notar que no seguían el mismo recorrido de todos los días.

"A desayunar. ¿No es lógico?" contestó Livi en tono juguetón. "Creo que sigues medio dormida."

"¡Estoy hablando en serio!" dijo ella frustrada. "¡Este no es el camino al comedor!"

"Porque no desayunaremos en el comedor... iremos al jardín de la torre norte."

"Oh... ¿en serio? ¡Me gusta esa idea!"

El silencio que los envolvía mientras caminaban era agradable, sin rastros de incomodidad; el lazo que los unía era tan fuerte, que no era necesaria palabra alguna para saber lo que pensaban.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Neil los recibió con un saludo. "Buen día, princesa Nike. ¿Cómo se siente hoy?"

Ella sonrió ante su preocupación. "Muy bien, Neil. Gracias. ¡Wow! ¡Huele riquísimo! Jaina se supera cada día más" su risa hizo sonreír a los dos hombres.

"Puedes retirarte, Neil. Te llamaré si necesitamos algo."

"Está bien, Su Majestad. Que tengan un buen día."

El desayuno transcurrió de manera tranquila, interrumpido de vez en cuando por alguna broma de Livi. En cuanto terminaron, la ayudó a sentarse a orillas del estanque. Acarició suavemente el dorso de su mano y respiró hondo.  
"Nike..."

"¿Si?"

"Quiero decirte... que lo siento. Lo siento mucho."

"Livi, no. Por favor no lo digas..."

"¡Si! ¡Tengo que decirlo!" Apartó la mano de ella, ante lo cual Nike se estremeció. "Lo siento... si hubiese llegado antes con el antídoto tú... estarías bien. Esto es mi culpa."

"¡Livi! ¡Mírame!" Nike estiró las manos y buscó su rostro. Lo obligó a mirarla de frente, sintiendo entre sus dedos las lágrimas que derramaba su rey. "Livi... estoy bien. Mírame, gracias a ti estoy viva."

"Pero no es justo." Livi bajó la voz hasta que esta sólo fue un susurro. "Tú me enseñaste lo hermoso que es el mundo. Y que ahora no puedas verlo..."

"No necesito verlo, Livi. Puedo sentir lo hermoso que es: lo siento cuando el viento agita mi cabello, cuando las aves cantan por las mañanas; lo siento al reconocer el aroma de las flores que cada día acomodas en la habitación" acercó su rostro al de él y suavemente lo besó. "Siento lo hermoso que sigue siendo el mundo al tenerte conmigo... Y es lo que único que importa."

El corazón de Livi encontró consuelo en sus palabras, liberándose de la culpa en un suspiro.

"Nike... ¿puedes cantar para mi?"

Ella, que era ciega, sonrió y cantó, haciendo caer sobre ambos suaves gotas que llegarían al fondo del alma, y aún más allá.

 _"El mundo sigue siendo hermoso... yo lo veré por los dos, Nike."_

* * *

 **(N/A: Gracias por leer este drama time. Se valoran los comentarios -y las lágrimas-.)**


End file.
